


[Fanart] Stilinski Custom Cakes

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanarts for the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/30769">Stilinski Custom Cakes</a> series by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing">
wearing_tearing</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Traumatized by nipples

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I’m Sorry For All The Nipples](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582801) by [wearing_tearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing). 
  * Inspired by [Thank You For My Sex Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/580645) by [wearing_tearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing). 



> I've decided to make this into a multi-chaptered thing, which means that yes, there may be more strips for the series but I make no promises as to how many and when they will appear.
> 
> Also, the strips and other drawings will be out of the chronological order and at least some of them won't make any sense if you haven't read the fanfic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Stiles and his nipples traumatized Isaac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/106354659840/bonus-how-stiles-and-his)


	2. Freudian slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Stiles met Derek and promptly made an idiot out of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/106911450230/stiles-gets-up-from-his-place-on-the-couch-and)


End file.
